ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
The Oni and the Dragon/Transcript
(The Ninja land the Bounty in Hollow's Bluff.) Harumi: Is this where we'll be living? Lloyd: Just until we know you're safe. Harumi: Don't you have a headquarters? Lloyd: It's too in-the-open. The Sons of Garmadon will be looking for you. We'll need to keep moving. Cole: So, Harumi, looks like we're gonna be...roomies for a while. Harumi: You have all been so gracious to take me in since our palace was...taken away, and— Jay: You're safe with us. Zane: That assumption is not entirely justified, Jay. We know very little about the Sons of Garmadon's full capabilities. Kai: We know nothing about them. Period. Nya: We do know they're after the three Oni Masks. Unfortunately, they already have two of them. Zane: P.I.X.A.L. scanned everywhere for the third mask, but it came up empty. It's as if...it never existed. Lloyd: Then we need to focus on who's giving the orders. A group this organized must have a leader. Jay: Maybe someone from our past? Harumi: Uh, forgive me, but is that...underwear? (She picks it up.) Jay: (He takes it and chuckles.) We're usually more organized. Ahem. But our leader got lost in a time-stream. Uh, they're Cole's. Cole: They're blue! Kai: (Laughs.) You're lucky they're not yellow. Harumi: Heh. Nya: What about the suspect captured at the heist in Borg Tower? I can stay behind with Harumi if you wanna press him on who he works for. P.I.X.A.L.: The police have him in custody, but he has refused to talk. He is set for release today. Kai: Then if Johnny Law can't get him to talk, perhaps Johnny Ninja can? (The Ninja walk to Mistaké's tea shop.) Jay: Uh, I thought we were in a hurry to get to the police. Lloyd: A quick stop. If the perp won't talk, maybe we can get something to loosen his lips. Cole: Mistaké's tea shop. I wonder what magic tea she can brew up for us. Lloyd: Is Mistaké here? Mistaké: Never heard of her! Ooh! Apologies, young Lloyd Garmadon. I didn't recognize your voice. Oh, it's so good to see you again. It's been years. Lloyd: Hello, Mistaké. Mistaké: I'm sorry to hear about Master Wu. He was a dear friend. Cole: "Was?" We haven't given up on him. We just have more urgent problems. Zane: We seek— Mistaké: The Tea of Truth! Zane: She's good. Mistaké: But be forewarned...the truth can be...dangerous. Jay: She's also creepy. Cole: Par for the course in a mystical tea shop, Jay. Mistaké: I'll have a look in the back to see if I have any. But don't...touch...any...thing. Jay: (Whispering) Like I said. Cree-pee. (They see a painting in the back.) Lloyd: Mistaké, wait! That painting... Mistaké: Hm? Ah, yes. The Oni and the Dragon. But you are not ready for that tale. Lloyd: Please. We need to know. Mistaké: It is a long tale. Do you have the time? Zane: We only had time for a quick stop. Lloyd: Cole and Zane, go to the police with the Tea of Truth and find out who's giving the orders. Jay and I will stay here to learn more. Mistaké: Come, my childs. To know the tale, you must drink the tea. (Cole and Zane made it to the police station.) Man: Ugh! I'm innocent! Police: Tell it to the judge. Judge: I am the judge! Zane: This cup contains the Tea of Truth, this other one is for you. Cole: Ha! Nothing like a good old-fashioned detective work. Man: Out of my way, coppers! Police: Stop him! (The man accidentally knocks the cups from Cole's hands.) Cole: No! (Cole catches the cups. Zane uses Ice to stop the man.) Man: Oh, oh, oh, aah! That didn't go the way I pictured. Cole: Haha! I didn't even spill a drop! Zane: Are you ready? Cole: Uh, of course. Uh. (Cole switches the mugs. They enter the interrogation room.) Luke: Who turned off the heat? Ninja. Hmph. What do you two want? Zane: Luke Cunningham. Cole: Otherwise known as the Man in the White Mask. Zane: We would like some information regarding who you work for, Luke. Luke: Well, I'd like a pepperoni pizza and some chocolate ice cream but it ain't gonna happen. Cole: We don't have that, but we do have a cup of hot tea that could warm you up. Luke: I ain't thirsty. Cole: (He drinks his tea.) Mm-mm. It really warms me up. Sometimes a cup of hot tea just hits the spot. Mm. Luke: Like I said, I ain't talkin'. Cole: Drink it! Luke: No! Cole: Oh, don't you get it? If you don't drink the Tea of Truth, we won't get answers! Oh... Luke: You trying to trick me? Zane: Cole, I think you drank the wrong cup. Cole: I see that now. But in full disclosure, I'm trying my best to look like I didn't. Aw, it's not working, isn't it? Luke: Ha! So you can't lie, huh? Oh! You pee in the swimming pool? Cole: Of course! Who doesn't— Luke: Heh! Where are you hiding the Princess? Cole: Oh, the Destiny's Bounty in a cove of Hollow's Bluff—but tomorrow we'll be at the Village of Stiix. Zane: You're giving away our secrets! Cole: I can't lie! Luke: What sort of power does the Green Ninja have? Cole: It's some kind of Energy, or green light. I dunno, like, all our Elemental Powers rolled into one. Who can say? Zane! Knock me out! Do something! Luke: (Laughs.) Wait till the gang at Laughy's hears about this. (He continues laughing.) Zane: Laughy's? You mean the karaoke club on the south side? Luke: (He stops laughing.) Oh... Cole: Haha! Who's the sucker now? Good thing I didn't tell him about my fear of singing. Oh, Zane, can we please get out of here? (Mistaké gives Lloyd and Jay some tea.) Jay: Aah! Thank you for the tea. You were right, it really calmed my nerves. I feel so...(he drinks more)...warm and fuzzy. Mistaké: Good. Then the Tea of Enlightenment is working...to help you see the tale, the original tale, the tale of the Oni and the Dragon. Jay: (Gasps.) You lied? Mistaké, why would you do that? I thought we were friends. Lloyd: What are we supposed to see? Mistaké: See...the beginning. Long before time had a name, there was the Realm of the Oni and the Dragon. Lloyd: One of the Sixteen Realms? Mistaké: Not one of. The first. The Dragon had the power to create. The Oni had the power to destroy. Their war was never ending. But a child arrived, born of both worlds. The child understood the power of both. Without one, you could not have the other. But when the Oni and the Dragon fought over which side the child should choose, the child abandoned their world to start a new one called Ninjago. Lloyd: Are you telling me the child born from both worlds is the First Spinjitzu Master? Jay: Hey, hey! You're related. (Gasps.) That means you're part Oni and Dragon too! Mistaké: Like I said, truth can be dangerous. After the First Spinjitzu Master created Ninjago, he fathered two sons of his own. He thought he could escape the war. He saw the evil of the Oni was waiting to be unleashed in one of his sons, Lord Garmadon! It was up to Master Wu to control his brother's undying thirst to destroy, and with some help— Jay: Hey! Haha! That's us! Mistaké: Have some more tea. Lord Garmadon was destroyed by the most powerful force of all, the love of his own son. But in his absence, a void was created. A new darkness has arisen. Lloyd: The Sons of Garmadon. Mistaké: The three Oni Masks are relics from the first realm, and they wield tremendous power. The power to deceive. The power of vengeance. The power to hate. Lloyd: What happens when they're united? Mistaké: You cannot let that happen. Lloyd: Tell me...what happens when the three masks are united? Mistaké: Resurrection. They will have the power to bring back your father! But it won't be the man you recognize! There will be no light left in him! (At the Ninja's sleeping quarters, Harumi searches through her things and pulls out two photos of her biological and adoptive parents. Harumi smiles fondly at her birth parents' photo but her expression changes to one of sadness as she looks at the one with her adoptive parents. Harumi then pins both pictures in the bulletin board with the Ninja's own photos of their own friends and families. She looks at a picture of Lloyd with Master Garmadon.) Nya: If you can believe it, that used to be Lord Garmadon. Harumi: Lloyd's father? Nya: He made some mistakes, but he's made up for them. Harumi: I've heard so many stories of him. Such anger. He hurt so many people. How did he change? Nya: Master Wu once told me holding onto anger is like trying to throw a hot rock. Only you get burned. Lloyd helped his father let go. But all of that is behind us now. Lloyd: Or so I thought. Harumi: Lloyd. You're back. Lloyd: Where's Zane and Cole? I need to see everyone. Nya: Following a lead. Why? Is everything okay? Lloyd: The Sons of Garmadon want to bring back my father from the dead. (Nya gasps.) (Zane and Cole hid when the Sons of Garmadon enter Laughy's.) Zane: Our informant's intel has paid off. Two high-ranking Sons of Garmadon just arrived. The one they call Ultra Violet, and the mysterious man with the swords. Cole: Good. Then we're one step closer to finding out who's in charge. (Cole climbs out of a dumpster with a disguise.) Zane: Huh? Cole: It's me, Zane. Cole. Or should I say my alias, Rocky Dangerbuff. If we want to infiltrate their gang and gain their trust, they can't know we're Ninja. I even scrounged up a disguise for you! Zane: A tin trash lid and a can of shaving cream? Cole: Don't forget, you have to sell it. Zane: Hm. That won't be necessary. (He changes to his human form.) But if you wanna use the trash lid yourself... Cole: No, Zane, it's okay. (He throws the disguise away.) But you still need a cover. Something tough. Something that says "I'm bad." Zane: In my estimation, Rocky Dangerbuff is pretty bad. Cole: Ugh! Do I have to do everything? Fine. You're...Snake Jaguar. Zane: Snake Jaguar. Hm…You were always much better at this than I was. Cole: You ready, Snake Jaguar? Zane: I am, Rocky Dangerbuff. (They strut into Laughy's.) Michael Kramer: This one goes out to Trylle, wherever you are. Listen, son: You got soul. Son of Garmadon: Make them stop! Michael Kramer: You got style. Jay Vincent: But not enough. Michael Kramer: To go those miles. Son of Garmadon: Barkeep, another boba. Dareth: Ugh! Yes, sir! Coming up, right away. Please don't break anything. Zane: Dareth? What are you doing here? Dareth: Cole? Cole! You came to visit me! Cole: Aw! Is my disguise so much worse than Zane's? Dareth: Zane? Is that you under there? You guys gotta help me. I bought this stink hole, hoping to hold onto the glory days when I was fighting side-by-side with you guys. Cole: Side-by-side...really? Dareth: Only now the Sons of Garmadon have moved in and made my place their dive. I can't get them to leave! You gotta help me! Cole: We can't. We need to keep our cover to get close to those two. Jay and Michael: I'm a rocker. You're a fan. And I'll sing it cuz I can. (The two singers are thrown out and the Sons of Garmadon cheer.) Dareth: You mean Mr. E and Ultra Violet? Zane and Cole: Mr. E? Dareth: Nobody talks to those two because he doesn't talk and she's off her rocker. Cole: If we can't talk to them, how are we supposed to gain their trust? Son of Garmadon: Ugh! I said where's my boba!? Dareth: Sorry, can't help. Gotta go. Cole: All right, Snake Jaguar. Fire up those processors and tell me how we do this. Zane: I've already ran countless simulations, and of the 1,572 ways this could go, there's only one. But it's complicated...and dangerous. Cole: Then it's a good thing my last name is Dangerbuff. Lay it on me. Zane: You have to sing. Cole: I can't sing! What did I say earlier? There has to be another way. Zane: You're the son of a Royal Blacksmith. You went to the Marty Oppenheimer School of Performing Arts. You have to trust me. What would Rocky do? (Cole goes to the stage.) Cole: I'm Rocky Dangerbuff, and here's something mean to sing. (He throws a coin to the jukebox.) Song number 159, pronto! (Zane chooses the wrong song.) What? No, no, no! No! Not this. I wanted 159: Creeping Death! (Zane only looks apologetically at him.) Shine little glow worm, glimmer glimmer. Hey there don't get dimmer dimmer. (Everyone laughs at him.) Glow little glow worm. Glow and glimmer. Swim through the sea of night, little swimmer. Shine! Glow little glow worm. Glow and glimmer. Swim through the sea of night. Little swimmer. (The Ninja at the Bounty watches him on TV.) Jay: What is Cole doing? Kai: I don't know, but please tell me you are recording this. P.I.X.A.L.: Zane informed me he has a plan to gain the Sons of Garmadon's trust. But for it to work… Cole: Shine! P.I.X.A.L.: ...we must trust him. Kai: Uh, no one answered my question. Jay: Yes, Kai, yes, I am recording and I am making copies. Lots of copies. Cole: Light up you little 'ol bug of lightning. When you gotta glow you glimmer glimmer. (The crowd starts to get annoyed.) Son of Garmadon: Boo! Cole: How long is this song? (They pelt things at him.) Time for the Triple Tiger Sashay. (He accidentally slipped and his disguise falls off.) Son of Garmadon: Hey! He's one of those Ninja! Ultra Violet: Grab him! Cole: Help me, Zane! Where are you? Zane: Find this Zane and grab him too! Jay: Why isn't Zane helping him? P.I.X.A.L.: Zane has blocked all communication. Nya: This is our only lead. We may never get a second chance. Lloyd: Zane wanted us to trust him. Jay: Zane is letting this happen! Kai: I'm not waiting for the coach to put me in. I'm going. Lloyd: P.I.X.A.L., watch over Rumi. P.I.X.A.L.: My apologies, Princess. Harumi: I can handle myself. Nya: I know how it feels, but Lloyd's right. Our first order is to protect you. Lloyd: Ready, Ninja? Go! Chopper Maroon: The Ninja's got backup! Get the bosses out of here! Ultra Violet: We gotta split! Dareth: Go get 'em. Lloyd: Don't let him get away! (They chase Mr. E.) Jay: Aw, I always hated doing laundry. Kai: We can't let him escape! Lloyd: I got you. Nya: And I got you. (She flings Lloyd to the rooftop.) Zane: (He stops Lloyd from attacking Mr. E.) Hurry! There's no time! Lloyd: No! Jay: He's getting away! (He frees Lloyd.) Lloyd: Wait! That was Zane's plan all along...he's just gained their trust. Ultra Violet: You're bringing him to the Big Man? (End of the episode. For more information, click here.) Category:2018 Category:Sons of Garmadon Category:Transcript Category:Episodes